Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-10-3y)+4(-2y+1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-10-3y}{)} + 4(-2y+1) $ $ {10+3y} + 4(-2y+1) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 10+3y + {4(}\gray{-2y+1}{)} $ $ 10+3y {-8y+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3y - 8y} + {10 + 4}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-5y} + {10 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5y} + {14}$ The simplified expression is $-5y+14$